1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and medium calibrating a camera and a method and medium reconstructing a 3-dimensional (3D) object using the calibrating method, and more particularly, to a method and medium calibrating a camera using the relations among points in an image without using a calibration tool, and a method and medium reconstructing a 3D object using the calibrating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of computer technologies, 3-dimensional (3D) expression of an object is increasingly important in a variety of fields. Accordingly, research has been carried out in order to generate a realistic 3D model similar to a photo of the real world. However, despite the research activities, 3D modeling of a complicated object is still a laborious and time-consuming task.
The latest trend in 3D modeling is that a 3D image is reconstructed from 2D pictures. This new paradigm is called image-based modeling, and the prime advantage of this technique is that an image closer to the real world is generated using texture obtained from the real world. In order to obtain 3D information from an image, camera calibration is performed. Camera calibration can be performed with a vision-based method using images obtained solely using a camera. The vision-based method includes a camera calibrating method, which puts a previously known check pattern into the real world and uses an image in which the check pattern is projected.
The camera calibrating method using the check pattern can obtain relatively accurate camera parameters, but has a prerequisite in that a pattern known beforehand should always exist in an image, and at least two surfaces of an object that is desired to be reconstructed should exist in the image.
Accordingly, a method of calibrating a camera without a calibrating tool is needed.